


Skinny Love

by perrieblossom



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, harry punches lou's bf, i'm not sorry at all, liam is stupid, lots of people are only mentioned, louis niall and perrie are tight yo, sorry - Freeform, the title is not original at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrieblossom/pseuds/perrieblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall and Louis are girls, Perrie’s their third musketeer, and Harry and Zayn want to hit Liam for being stupid half the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from Tumblr. I am not sorry I wrote this one bit. I think there's a song called "Skinny Love" in which I got the title from, but I don't know who it's by nor have I ever listened to it, so.

Louis didn’t mean to fall in love with her bandmate. She really, really didn’t. But, fuck, when Liam stopped straightening his hair, Louis had no chance.

Niall tells her it was inevitable. Louis tells Niall to “shut the fuck up and go confess your undying love to Harry or something.”

The two girls meet Perrie when they’re performing on the X-Factor UK’s eighth series finale and her girl group wins. The blonde starts popping up more often when Louis decides to take her under her wing and Niall, well, Niall’s always been more of a follower than a leader. Everyone’s ruthless towards Zayn after Perrie leaves them for the day, reminding him of awfully embarrassing things he did around her that particular get-together.

And they’d hang out with the rest of Little Mix, they really would. But Leigh Anne’s always shoving her tongue down Jade’s throat and Jesy’s completely focused on her new boyfriend. But it’s okay because Perrie’s become Niall and Louis’s new best friend and they don’t know that much about the other three girls anyway.

…

Liam would like to know what he’s done in a past life to deserve this utter  _torture_. To be so close to the girl of his dreams and yet so far because he’s not stupid. Well, Harry and Zayn tell him he is, but he knows he’s not.

Louis is his  _bandmate_  for crying out loud, he shouldn’t be secretly really in love with her. Harry always says that doesn’t stop him from pining over Niall (he’s a man, he’ll admit it when he pines). Liam always tells him to go away, not wanting to deal with Harry’s mock hurt when the Wolverhampton lad tells at him to fuck off. And Zayn always cackles like the fucking Wicked Witch of the West like he has any right, but he doesn’t when he’s so hopelessly gone for Perrie himself.

Liam’s so unbelievably fucked; really, all three of them are.

…

Louis thinks she’s about to cry. It’s two in the morning, the power’s out because of a vicious thunderstorm, and right before everything went dark, her, Niall, and Perrie had  _just_  finished watching  _The Grudge_  after a  _Saw_  marathon. But really, the storm had come from nowhere, and they’d expected to stay up all night with all the lights shining brightly throughout the flat.

Except now it’s unbearably dark and all three girls are paranoid they’re going to die one way or another.

"Okay, okay," Niall says. "We can just light a few candles, right? And the boys will be home from their G.N.O. soon and they won’t be dicks and scare us because god damn it, they _promised_  they wouldn’t. So we’ll be okay, yeah?” Louis and Perrie exchange a glance of doubt though. Niall was rambling and her tone was uncertain and both girls want to know  _how the fuck is that reassuring?_

So it’s not really their fault when the door to the flat flies open, simultaneously slamming against the wall with a particularly loud crack of thunder that they scream and burst out crying.

Okay, well, maybe it is, but they’d never admit that.

"What’s wrong?!" Harry demands, rushing over to the pile of frightened girls, checking to make sure no one’s hurt. Niall shoves him off weakly.

"Damn it Styles, you scared the crap out of us!" She aims for angry, but it comes out watery. He glances up at the two other boys coming out of the kitchen, candles and flashlights in hand.

They spend an hour building the most spectacular pillow fort any of them have ever seen, complete with battery-powered fairy lights strung over the “roof.” (As it turns out, Harry and Louis have a hall closet filled to the brim with linens and duvets. Who knew?)

Louis tries not to be jealous when Perrie curls up on top of Zayn and Harry becomes Niall’s big spoon but… It’s hard when Liam won’t even look her in the eyes, never mind let her cuddle up to him. She winds up going to sleep in her room except she doesn’t get that much sleep.

…

It’s been a month and a half and Liam has yet to “grow a pair and just fucking ask Louis out” (the wise words of Harry Styles, everyone). And just when he thinks he’s finally going to do just that, he gets a text from Harry.

_U fucking asshole, you waited 2 long_

Liam squints at his phone’s screen as if that’ll clear anything up.

_wut r u even talking about_

_Lou’s friend Stan from bak home hooked her up w/ sum guy. shes all giggly n happy but I dunno mate the dude sounds lik an a-hole_

Instead of answering, Liam shuts his phone off and goes to sleep.

…

Louis is dating a son of a bitch. She huffs as Luke flirts with the waitress  _again_  (her name is Kelly or something and her bra is clearly two sizes too small). Niall shoots her a sympathetic, I’m-sorry-you-have-to-put-up-with-this-guy look, but Louis waves her off. She should have known the whole “double date” thing would have gone downhill.

Of course it does. Her supposed boyfriend is eyeing up everyone but her (even  _Niall_  for Christ’s sake), her one friend is throwing her a pity party, and her other friend looks like he’s about to punch her date.

Louis tries to calm him down, she really does, but when they get back to the table and Luke is trying to feel Niall’s breasts, she does nothing to stop Harry from punching him so hard, a tooth gets knocked out.

Niall is apologizing to her, crying harder than she should be, but Louis doesn’t hear her. All she can think about is how she wants Liam to tell her everything is going to be okay except he won’t because he got a girlfriend and  _that’s the only reason Louis set up this fucking date in the first place_.

…

Danielle’s a nice girl. Her waist is the tiniest thing Liam’s ever seen, her curls are luscious and much tighter wound than Harry’s, and her eyes remind Liam of dark chocolate while her skin reminds him of cocoa. But it’s obvious that they’re both in it for the sex more than an actual relationship.

Zayn knows this and that’s why Liam isn’t surprised when he barges into his and Niall’s flat declaring, “I’m so tempted to punch you right now, it’s not even funny.”

Liam decides he’s going to play up the innocent card though and he asks, “Why?” Just then, Harry storms into his flat in a form similar to Zayn’s.

"Stupid fuck," he’s muttering. "Made her cry. Fucking ass should go to hell."

"What is going on?!" Liam demands, looking between his two best friends.

"The fucking douche bag hit on everything with tits while we were out, that’s what," Harry spat bitterly. "Even Niall! Literally, Lou pulled me aside to try to calm me down and when we got back he was trying to feel her up!" Liam blinks stupidly at him, his mouth hanging open. He’d known Louis’s newest boyfriend wasn’t exactly popular among everyone, but… Well, Liam hadn’t expected anything like this to happen - ever.

"Paps got a few good shots of me beating the crap out of him," Harry continues. "Louis’s back at our place with Niall and Perrie… Liam, she’s fucking  _crying_  because all she wants in life right now is for you to be the one to comfort her, but she doesn’t realize that Dani’s just a fuck buddy.”

"She is not!" Liam squawks, the (completely accurate) accusation surprising him.

"She is too, mate," Zayn butts in. "You couldn’t love someone that isn’t Louis if you tried." Liam isn’t even ashamed to admit that Zayn’s right.

…

Louis knows she’s been asking for Liam all night like some needy child. But the last thing she expects at that moment is that very boy tapping on the glass of her bedroom’s French doors, standing on her balcony.

"Liam!" She squeaks. "Are you insane?!" Louis pulls him inside, closing the door behind her. "How did you even get up there?!"

Liam shrugs. “Ladder.” He points to the metal contraption leaning up against the balcony’s railing. “Heard you were asking for me, could never say no to you.”

Louis’s silent for a moment, a million thoughts running through her mind. Eventually, though, she smiles and attacks Liam with a hug. And if she starts crying again, well, that’s for her and Liam to know and no one else to find out.

…

Liam thinks she’s asleep. No, he’s 99.9% positive Louis’s asleep. They'd been cuddling for at least half an hour on her bed, her face buried in his chest and his chin rested on the top of her head. Their arms were around each other and their legs were intertwined. And Liam knows she’s asleep.

Or, he thinks he does and he prays to god he’s not wrong because he whispers, “I’m sort of completely in love with you.”

Liam panics when Louis stiffens suddenly, her spine becoming as straight as a board. His heart flutters when she relaxes though, and he can practically feel her smile when she whispers back, “I’m sort of completely in love with you too.” And, well.

Suddenly Liam wishes he had told her that a long time ago. Except he just told her and she said it back and they can figure out things in the morning. But for now, sleep.


End file.
